Just Sign It
by Ghostheart
Summary: Romano sighed and looked at the pen in his hand. This was all he had to do. Sign and all of Italy would be his brother's. And he would be human.
1. Chapter 1

Romano sighed and looked at the pen in his hand. This was all he had to do. Sign and all of Italy would be his brother's. And he would be human.

He had to do this.

If Romano would be stuck in that house, listening to all those girls Antonio brought home. However that hadn't happened in a while maybe… no. He couldn't keep hiding his feelings like this for the next couple centuries… he just couldn't do it.

He had to leave and cut all ties with that bastard, Spain once and for all and the only way to do that was to stop being a country. Even then he wouldn't really be gone, but if he just committed suicide then all of Southern Italy would perish as well and he couldn't let that happen. However, he couldn't keep living like this…

Biting his bottom lip to hold in another sigh, he began his signature only to stop and look up when Antonio came in from the tomato field.

"Romano, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied trying to hide the paper, "just drawing."

"Let me see!" Antonio made a grab for the paper leaning a little too close to Romano.

"It's not done yet jackass!" Romano bolted upstairs trying to conceal the blush creeping into his face.

"Loviiiii! Let me seeee!" Antonio whined as he came charging up the stairs after him.

Romano shut the door right in Antonio's face.

"Open the door Lovi." Spain pleaded.

"Fuck you!" was Romano's reply.

He relaxed upon hearing Antonio sulk away.

_Now back to business._ He thought, only to realize the paper that gave all of Southern Spain to his brother was gone. _Oh no! I must have dropped the damn thing running up here! _

He opened the door just a little and peeked out.

No Antonio. Good.

Quietly making his way down the stairs he spotted the paper laying face down on the floor and Antonio bending over to pick it up.

"No!" Romano called and scooped up the paper before Spain could reach it.

"Lovi!" Spain got that stupid grin on his face when Romano had come running down the stairs. He then proceeded to engulf him in a bear hug.

"G-get off bastard!" Romano struggled to break Spain's grip and hide the fact that he was red.

"Lovi, I had such a hard day in the fields! Come take a bath with me!"

"No fucking way!"

"Please?"

"I said, No fucking way bastard! Take a bath by yourself!"

"At least sleep with me tonight."

Romano's face deepened a shade of red as he thought about the double meaning of those words and was about to tell Antonio to go fuck off when he caught sight of the huge puppy dog eyes Spain gave him.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Antonio hugged him again.

"Get off bastard!" Romano was about to lose his grip on the paper.

While Antonio went to go fill his bath Romano looked at the now crumpled paper with all the legal blabber and his half finished signature. He grabbed the pen from where he dropped it before and sighed. Closing his eyes he began to finish writing his name.

"Loviiii!" Spain's call came from the bathroom. "Come wash my back!"

"Wash your own back jackass!" Romano looked down at his finished signature.

It was done. All he had to do was give it to Italy.

"Please Lovi!" Antonio called again.

He looked at the paper and tore it up without a moment's hesitation, then threw it into the fireplace and set it on fire.

"Fine!" he called and walked up the stairs.

_Maybe Antonio won't love me anytime soon, _he thought, _but I'll be damned if that means I give up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Great_, Romano thought as he made his way downstairs,_ just great._

Antonio still knew nothing about the inner battles he had with himself everyday.

"He doesn't care!" a part of him would shout.

"He does!" the other part of him yelled back desperately.

"I never should have burned that fucking paper! I could be free right now!"

"No! I'll be damned if I give up!"

It went on and on like that everyday. The only thing that kept him from going insane was Spain's constant chatter, but now, Spain had decided to go visit Gilbert in his new home in… what was that nation called? …Something with can in it? Anyways, Spain was gone and Romano left to battle with himself.

"Why did he leave if he cares so damn much?"

"He didn't leave forever."

"Yeah, sure."

"He just went to visit a fucking friend!"

"Just keep saying that."

This was getting him nowhere.

Romano decided to go put and harvest the tomatoes. Maybe that would shut the voices in his head up.

_God, do I sound fucking messed up or what?_ He thought as began to wander into the fields.

There was a stirring behind him.

Starting, he looked around. There was nothing else among the vines, but him.

"It's just the wind." He murmured to himself.

Romano walked a little farther.

There it was again. The wind doesn't have feet. People have feet. Someone was following him.

No, he told himself sternly, it's only an animal.

He continued walking.

There was the sound. There was the breathing. There was someone following him.

Romano started running through the tomato vines, searching through a way out of the maze that surrounded him. Panic rose in his chest as he heard the person coming after him.

_No!_ was his only thought before he was tackled from behind. He and his attacker fell into one of the plants.

"Lovino." The word was as affectionate as ever, almost an apology. It was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

When he awoke it was in a foreign bed. Shit. He thought as he tried to lift his head. It hurt so badly.

Something caught his eye. Despite the pain, he turned his head to look at the nightstand beside the bed.

On it was a single red rose.

A memory worked its way into his head.

Antonio was away, conquering North America. Romano had accidentally left the door unlocked and had been attacked from behind. When he had woken, he was in his bed, with a single red rose and a note saying "Antonio would kill me if I did anything to you so young. I promise to come back when you're older."

Horror sunk in.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

France had kidnapped him.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic rose in his chest.

France, the goddamn bastard, was currently walking up the stairs (Lovino could hear him through the door).

Even though his head pounded, he ran to the door and locked it, only to have someone try to open it a few seconds later.

"You finally woke up Lovino?" the words sounded sickeningly sweet, as if they were drops of honey mixed with pure sure falling from that fucking mouth of his.

"Lovino, open the door."

The only response was a string of curses.

"Lovino-"

"Do NOT call me that you fucking bastard!"

Romano could hear France snickering behind the door.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Shit. Yelling like that only made his head hurt even more.

"You should really let me in you know."

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

Romano realized that under the pain in his head, he was hungry, but he wasn't about to eat anything that bastard made. "No."

Another laugh from the other side of the door. "Don't worry, as much as I'd like to take advantage of having you in my house, I'm only holding you for a friend, and he'd kill me if I laid a hand on you…"

The lock clicked open. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him… or me"

France opened the door completely and began to advance towards Romano.

"K-keep away from me bastard!" No, his voice did not squeak.

France snickered and walked farther into the room.

"I said keep away!" Romano grabbed anything he could find, which unfortunately happened to be the rose. Oh well, better than nothing. He thought, and then preceded to throw it at the pervert, who was now a little too close.

A small look of surprise crossed France's face as one of the thorns scratched his cheek. A little drop of blood fell from it.

"That wasn't very nice, Lovino." The words had somehow become even more sickeningly sweet. I'm doomed.

The doorbell rang downstairs. France paled slightly, then smiled at Romano and said "That's him now."

The door closed and the lock clicked, shutting him in.

Footsteps moved away from the door and down the stairs.

Romano's head pounded even more as he heard France's voice from downstairs.

"Antonio can't get you out of this one." Oh joy, another voice in his head. "He won't even notice you're missing." Sadly, Romano actually believed that.

His head was hurting harder than it had when he woke up. Wouldn't it be better to be unconscious during France's little trade off? Yeah, he thought, I should just go back to sleep.

With that, he crawled back into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

He didn't hear Spain's calls from below.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lovi! Lovi!" Antonio's cries filled the house over and over again. Still no answer.

_Where is he?_ Every door he tried held another empty room.

"Where is he?" he yelled at France, who was currently laying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Upsnairs."

"I checked every room in this house! Where is he?" If looks could kill, France would be dead and buried twice by now.

"Upsnairs."

Every room flitted through Antonio's mind, bedrooms, bathrooms, the attic… he hadn't checked the attic.

"I so swear, if you did anything to him…" France shook his head quickly.

Back up the stairs he went calling Lovino's name the entire way, but still no answer. He grabbed the door knob, only to find it locked.

Running back downstairs, he screamed "Where is the key?"

"I-I d-don't-" France was cut off by another deadly gaze from Spain. "H-here." He handed it to Antonio who was back up to the door in record time.

He opened it, only to find Romano's unconscious body before him.

"Lovi…" Gently, he picked Lovino up and carried him out to the car. Not even looking at France, he asked "Who were you holding him for?"

No response.

"I said, who were you holding him for?"

Still silence.

His head whipped around, only to find France no longer there.

"France?"

No response.

Romano gently stirred in the backseat, returning Spain's attention to the matter at hand. _I have to get him home._

Russia watched as the two drove away, France currently unconscious at his feet. It had been easy enough to "convince" him to snatch Romano. He pulled out a piece of paper; identical to the one Romano had thrown into the fire. He had been so close to tricking little Southern Italy… But another chance was sure to come along.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"


End file.
